El Tigre
El Tigre (real name: Manny Rivera) is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. He lives with his superhero father (White Panthera) and his supervillain Grandfather (Puma Loco). El Tigre is fun-loving but does not yet know if he is a "hero" or a "villain". When Manny spin his belt buckle, he transforms himself into the tiger themed superhero. He tends to he good like his father and can not resist being evil like his grandfather. Note:For sake of this wikia, this page mainly focused on El Tigre had he fully embraced the dark side. Personality El Tigre has this personality sort of like a hero like his father, his tendency to want to choose the easier and sometimes destructive way is like a villain like his grandfather. Manny usually gets into trouble, but he won't hesitate to fix his mistake and will use his powers to do so. however in the bad ending of the good the bad and the tiger Manny chose the evil and the dark side and rule the world. Bad Ending In The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre - Bad Ending unlike the good ending that was voted from viewers Manny however chose the dark side in the bad ending and rule the world with Sartana of the Dead and Django of the Dead. However Manny double cross the both of them by sending them to the moon and took over her undead army when he see them outlived his usefulness. While he seemingly goes too far, he unexpectedly free Frida and promised to come back to free his father and grandfather later on. However, both of them continue to have their fun for over 60 years which shows that in their eighties that he and Frida got married and free his father and grandfather like he promised. Trivia * His superhero name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger". Similar Villains Essentially, El Tigre is simlar with following character though *Cole MacGrath (inFamous): Manny in this bad ending version is similar with Cole MacGrath had he chooses to used Ray Sphere for selfish purpose that made him powerful but costs the life of John White. Like Manny in Bad Ending, Cole became selfish, ruthless and egotistic individual albeit Cole obviously far more ruthless than Manny. **Of course, it was obvious that from this, El Tigre and Cole was similar as both have karma and they have a choice of what they can do. *He very similar to Scourge in some ways and ask his hero twin counterpart sonic to rule the universe as kings with him but at the end he rejected his offer because he didn't want to be sticking by his words which shows that he call himself hail to the king along with Fiona Fox. *Bad ending version of Manny is very similar to Future Vicky from the future from channel chasers in the fairy OddParents, which became reasons why Timmy's future self went back to the past to warn his younger counterpart not to create the mystical remote that ultimately led Vicky became a ruthless dictator. Although, unlike Manny whom a mere jerk that have his karma and have a choice what he can do, Vicky's personality was already worse from start. *He can be similar to Dark Danny from the ultimate enemy in the bad ending where part of Danny, mainly his ghost self turned evil and caused a bad future on everyone. The bad future began from when Danny seemingly pass his test without any problem, which led Mr. Lancer brought Danny family took him to Nasty Burger out of suspicion that he may cheating. Sam and Tucker also goes along, but unfortunately the Nasty Burger explodes and killed everyone, with the traumatized Danny as sole survivor. From there, Danny was forced to move in with Vlad Masters, since no one else could understand his situation and despite the hatred that the two had shared for each other prior, Vlad treated Danny with great sympathy. However Danny couldn't deal with the guilt anymore and asked his former archenemy to remove his ghost half, believing that it was responsible for the deaths of his family and friends. He also thought that his ghost half would be free of all emotion, ridding him of the pain and guilt that he was feeling. However, things turned out from bad to worse when ghost Danny went ballistic and Berserk trying to defeat vlad evil ghost. Vlad's ghost part them merges with Danny's resulting a new ghost named Dark Danny whom caused the apocalypse and killing his human side and blow up Vlad whole mansion. **Manny is similar to Evil Danny when Danny was brainwash by Freakshow crystal ball force him to do horrible things but at the end the crystal ball broke when he was forced to pick the life of crime or save his best friend which at the end he chose the right path of saving Sam. *Manny could be completely similar to Mandy from grim tales where Mandy and Grim marry each other and became ruler of the underworld however according to Grim since he skeleton he cannot mate with his wife where in the bad ending manny and frida married eatch other. *Manny is so what like Omi when chase young switch the yang yo yo in Xiaolin Showdown and trick him to go to the ying yang world where His chi was taken out from him and force him to cross over to the dark side but after his friends restore him back to good but sadly he remembers in the flashbacks that he do swear his loyalty to chase young which he remains on the dark sill and turn him to a cat version of Simba from The Lion King but at the end he returned back to the good side. See Also *El Tigre on Heroes Wiki Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:In love villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Comedic Villains Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Titular Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Grey Zone Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Protective Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Successful Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Evil Ruler